User talk:Samdo994
LEGO City You have the Keys to LEGO City badge already?-- 20:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. And the Trophy Module, City Skin and the Magma Drones Plant Module. :) Took me a while because my PC stopped working eventually, but I made it. Oh and I got a strange message from Agent Chase after building the Badge. 20:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Wow!-- 20:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Game Please go to Forum:The Halloween Game! You can get 170 clicks!-- 21:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Just for thinking of somthing scary!-- 22:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Bomb I created something called the bomb. Click here if you want to risk it.-- 23:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I lost. :D 11:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Anglerfish sticker picture upgraded Hey Samdo, I noticed that you have Angler_ambush.gif uploaded on two of your pages. I uploaded that picture, and now I have uploaded a newer, higher-res version of it that is called Angler Ambush.png. Would you mind changing the references on your two pages so that the gif can be deleted? Thanks! - 19:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, no prob. I added the new file to my template and deleted the old one from it. 11:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sticker format Hey Samdo, I appreciate all the work with the various Stickers on articles. However, please stop putting italics (Blue Monster Racer Sticker) around them. Not only would we have to change the whole Wiki's Stickers if this were implemented, but it also looks very messy. If you want to improve the Sticker lists on all the pages, make sure that sticker is Sticker (Capital S) and if you want, you can add an image of the Sticker next to it. A good example of Sticker layout is Nora Stalgia's page. Many thanks! 10:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I thought it would look better like that because you could have mistaken a word in front of the sticker as a word of the sticker. And as nobody complained, I thought it would be okay. But okay, I'll stop doing that now. :) 15:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Clicks Could you PLEASE click my Stardust Factory Mod 44 times? PRETTY PLEASE? I can return clicks. 15:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, no prob. :) 15:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :D 15:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. 15:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) See you See you sometime later.-- 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can you put me in your symbiosis module please and give me some totemic animal i need 50 Grey bricks to make the tower of many shield -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 04:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) my name in mln is verrell123 and add me im in your unapproved :I'm sorry but I am quite inactive in MLN at the moment. Also, I haven't got a symbiosis module, sorry I can't help you in this. 11:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok can you be my friends -- 12:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll add you to my friendlist. 12:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey samdo :Well by the time you read this i'll have gone almost completely inactive so i'll just say: thanks for the kind and generous personality you have shared this the wiki good luck my friend Live long and preposterous! :)-- 22:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks and good luck to you and your future life! :) Maybe we see us again sometime else, I hope so! Cya! 11:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :( Hey Samdo, would you consider coming back here to help with articles, and also with the official store? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Logo I'm trying to make some logos for the official store, I was hoping you had a pic of the background green colors without the LU dude so do you have one? thanks-- 00:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click on my dino excavation module a lot please? Thanks. FUZZY8590 Please come back early!